


How he loved her

by Laurynm24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fem!Eren, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurynm24/pseuds/Laurynm24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly i just wanted to write something but im really bad at writing so just ignore this</p></blockquote>





	How he loved her

Three months ago, Eren got a boyfriend.

  
She gushed about how good of a boyfriend Reiner was, how she had known him forever and was just now realizing her feelings for him, how he made her laugh, how sweet he was, how tall he was, how muscular he was, how good he was in bed. Levi listened to all of this with a straight face, because he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to smile her goofy smile every day, even if it wasn't for him, but for Reiner. He listened as she blushed and hid her face in her hands and squealed about the roses he had given her. He listened as she sauntered out of her closet looking beautiful in a red dress while asking if she looked good enough for him. He listened as she retold a joke that Reiner told her. He listened.

  
Levi couldn't pinpoint when she stopped telling him things, or when she stopped mentioning her boyfriend altogether. Hope flickered like a flame at the thought of them breaking up, but was drenched by suspicion. Eren would have told him if they had broken up, in fact, he woud've been the first to know. Levi couldn't pinpoint when she started wearing long sleaves, when she started flinching at loud noises, when she started spacing out more than usual, when her eyes would glaze over when Levi asked about Reiner, when she asked to spend the night at his house more and more.

  
The puzzle pieces didn't click inside of Levi's head until she came over one day with two black eyes. Levi froze and stared for a long time. Both her gorgeous green eyes were almost swollen shut. She told him that some cans fell on her face when she opened a cabinet too quickly, but he saw through that. Only when he roughly grabbed her arm and slid up the sleave before she could stop him did he know. Large purple blue splotches adorned her arms. He screamed in her face, how could she let him do that to her? How could she? She was the strongest girl he knew and she let him beat her. She flinched but screamed back she didn't let him do anything. She had been fighting back for three months. She explained that Reiner said he would kill her if she left him. She said she gave her the black eyes so nobody would see her eyes and flirt with her. Some of the bruises on her arms were because she burnt dinner one night. The other bruises were so she knew he controlled her.  
Levi saw red. One moment he was standing in his doorway talking to Eren, the next moment he was banging on the door to Reiner and Eren's apartment across town. When Reiner opened the door, Levi lunged. In the end, Levi gave Reiner two black eyes, a broken nose, a busted lip, two broken wrists, four broken ribs, a bruised stomach, and a broken femur. Levi would have killed him if Eren didn't show up to pull him off. When the ambulance showed up and took Reiner away, he swore he would come back for Eren. That comment earned him a broken cheekbone.

  
That night, Levi told Eren how he felt about her. How he loved when her hair was down, how green her eyes were, how she looked when she woke up, how she acted when she won a video game, how bright her smile was, how she wanted more than anything in the world to see the ocean, how she fought back, how she was the strongest person he had ever met. 

When they kissed, Levi added how she kissed to the list of things he loved about her.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just wanted to write something but im really bad at writing so just ignore this


End file.
